The present invention pertains to a testing tray, and more particularly to an improved testing tray design for the conducting of a plurality of biochemical tests on a liquid specimen such as a blood or urine sample, wherein the results of the various tests performed may be utilized to provide an identification of any microorganisms present in the sample.
In the treatment of patients suffering from an unknown disease, it is extremely important, and often critical, that the physician determine the particular microorganism or bacteria present in the patient which may be causing the disease and its associated symptoms. Microbiologists are aware of literally thousands of disease-causing microorganisms, and have sought to find reliable and convenient methods or test procedures for identification thereof. In this regard, identification of an unknown microorganism is usually achieved by the conducting of a series of known or standard biochemical tests, and then comparing the positive and negative results of these tests with known reaction patterns that have been developed and determined to be common with respect to a particular microorganism.
The various identification tests are usually performed upon a prepared liquid specimen such as a blood or urine sample, which has been incubated for a prescribed period of time so as to develop a sufficient culture of the microorganism. The tests performed involve the use of specially prepared reagent papers which may change color or not, thereby indicating a positive or negative reaction, depending upon the particular test involved and the presence or lack of presence of a microorganism in the specimen. The tests may be performed utilizing various apparatus, such as separate test tubes, or a specially designed tray. The aforementioned tray provides a plurality of separate and isolated test chambers, one for each of the tests to be performed, with a clear plastic cover overlying the test channels and chambers to permit the technician to view a segment of reagent paper or disc disposed within the test chamber. In this regard, the different reagent discs employed in the respective channels have been specially prepared, depending upon the test to be performed, will change color or not depending upon whether the test is positive or negative.
The above-discussed known types of testing trays while satisfactory in many respects are subject to certain disadvantages, which are believed overcome by the present invention, as will be discussed hereinafter and as is believed will become clear from the detailed description of the drawings which follows. By way of example, the testing trays are usually packed in a sealed envelope, and problems have been encountered in that unwanted moisutre may develop in the testing channels due to condensation. With the present invention, a desiccant means is provided which alleviates this problem. Another problem is the necessity of protecting the technician from infection by the microorganisms present in the sample. In this regard, the present invention employs a pivotally mounted cover with an absorbent portion which will overlie the entry portion to each test channel, the absorbent portion being porous, and absorbing any extraneous liquid which may have been spilled on the tray during introduction of the specimen into the test channels, or pursuant to handling of the tray thereafter. As a further matter, since certain of the tests performed may require the addition of a chemical to the test channel after injection of the liquid specimen therein, the cover member with its absorbent portion serves to prevent cross-contamination of the respective channels.
Other structural and operational features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which will follow in conjunction with the hereinafter described drawings.